1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a developer unit for an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium with a developer unit has been known. The developer unit is often provided with a developer device with a developer roller to carry a developer agent on a surface thereof, a supplier roller to supply the developer agent to the developer roller, and a spreader blade to spread the developer agent evenly on the surface of the developer roller. The developer unit may further be provided with a developer agent container to contain the developer agent to be supplied to the developer device. In order to supply the developer agent in homogenized condition so that consistent image-forming quality is maintained, the developer unit may be designed to have the developer agent to be circulated between the developer device and the developer agent container. In such a developer unit, the developer agent container may be arranged in a higher position with respect to the developer device.